DESCRIPTION (Adapted from applicant's description): The goal of this work is to identify dosage sensitive genes responsible for the Williams syndrome phenotype and to understand their function and regulation. In addition, the mechanisms leading to the high frequency of sporadic deletion formation will be examined. A variety of genetic techniques will be employed to identify, characterize, and correlate genes in the deleted region.